


Just a little something

by Violet26



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: Jim has a surprise for Leonard, a little gift from the planet they just visited in the name of the Empire.





	Just a little something

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mirrorverse story and only my second Star Trek fic. so hopefully it's good. It's pretty mild compared to other mirrorverse stories but the rating should be minded. I was inspired by this awesome picture on pinterest (I'm not the artist). If I get permission from the artist I'll put a link up here.

McCoy glanced up from the PADD in his hand when he heard Jim enter the room. “I take it everything went well.” he stated flatly as his eyes scanned over his lover, who was still dressed as he had been for the away mission. “Seeing as how I wasn't called to the transporter room.” Jim’s only answer was a smug grin. As his eyes continued their trail down the younger man's body they took in the sight of his blood-painted right hand. Leonard growled, thinking the blood might be Jim’s own.

Jim laughed when he noticed where Leonard’s gaze lingered. “It's not mine.” He reassured cheeky as he sat on the sofa next to the older man, pressing himself as close to him as possible. 

Leonard’s arm automatically curled around his lover's shoulders. “Good.” he replied, satisfied. 

Jim snorted and shook his head at the other man’s obvious concern and his protective behavior. He may laugh at the concern but, deep down, he did appreciate it. He rested his head on Leonard’s shoulder and finally felt relaxed. After a moment of silence he spoke up. “To answer your first question, good for me, not really for the Empire.” McCoy turned his head towards him, raising an eyebrow curiously. “It's not a big loss.” Jim shrugged nonchalantly. Leonard nodded once in understanding. “The chief’s son had remarkable eyes.” Jim said, seemly random. 

“Nice to know.” McCoy replied, uninterested, as lifted the hand that rested on Jim’s shoulder to pet his short hair and returned to reading the PADD he had set down. 

Jim hummed happily at the sensation of Leonard’s hand in his hair. He closed his eyes for a short while before turning to look at his lover. He reached out and ran his stained hand along the faded scar that showed below the eyepatch Leonard wore to cover the empty socket. McCoy put his PADD back on his lap and stopped his petting to watch Jim attentively. “They reminded me of your eye.” Jim said, reflecting, before pulling his hand away. He was quiet again, just for a minute, before his somber expression turned cheerful. “I got you a present.” He said with a pleased smile as he reached into his jacket pocket. 

Leonard ignored the sudden change of subject again, he was used to Jim’s erratic thoughts. “You don't say?” He asked, smirking. 

Jim turned more towards Leonard and held up a small, clear-colored cube filled with a gel-like substance and in the middle of it all was something white and round. 

Leonard’s eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what he was looking at. He gently grabbed the cube from Jim’s hand then smiled brightly as he realized what was inside. An eye, the iris nearly a match in color to his remaining eye, was suspended in the cube. He threaded his fingers through Jim’s hair as he examined the eye closely. 

Jim pushed his head against his lover's hand like a dog waiting to be praised. McCoy obliged, petting his hair again. “You like it?” Leonard nodded. “I know you don't like to celebrate it, but, happy birthday Bones.” Jim knew it may not work. Technology had made leaps and bounds over the last few decades when it came to transplants but eyes still remained touch and go. Though, even if Leonard never regained sight on that side, there would still be a matching eye to replace the empty socket. The choice was McCoy’s. Jim didn't care, he loved the crazy son of a bitch either way. He'd make sure the scar stayed though, he liked the scar.

Leonard shook his head in disbelief. The man next to him, was ruthless. McCoy knew that, the crew knew it and the whole Empire knew it. He enjoyed power and took it by any means necessary. He could be cruel and vicious and cared little about it. Yet, here that same man was, his normally cold and dark eyes were dimmed and replaced by contented and hopeful ones, his usual mocking smirk was a pleased grin and the always ready to explode energy was nowhere to be found. 

McCoy placed the cube carefully on a nearby table, grabbed Jim’s blood-covered hand with his newly free one and bought it up to his lips. The blood was dry, darkened and beginning to crack along the skin but Leonard slowly swiped his tongue from the base of the wrist to the tip of Jim’s middle finger, taking the finger into his mouth to suck on it for a few seconds while Jim just stared in surprise.

Heat shot through Jim’s body and went straight to his groin. The blood was no longer fresh and dripping so McCoy wasn't really cleaning it but nonetheless, seeing the other man lick at the stain (the blood that belonged to someone else) was easily one of the hottest things he had ever seen. “God I love you” Jim said, his voice was rough and husky. He was on Leonard in seconds, straddling his lap, fisting the front of his shirt and kissing him deeply. Panting, Kirk pulled away. “The eye, it needs to get to med bay soon.” 

“Let someone else tend to it.” Leonard growled as he pulled Jim’s hips to press tighter to him. 

Jim moaned loudly, feeling his lover's arousal against him. “I'll call Janice.” he replied, breathy. He slowly rolled his hips, causing a moan to slip from the other man's lips, before reluctantly standing up to call his yeoman down to their quarters. 

Leonard stood behind Jim as he made the call, his arms wrapped around the man's waist while his lips, tongue and teeth, licked, bit and sucked on his neck. Jim turned in his arms when he finished talking and tangled a hand in Leonard’s hair. His other hand snaked around his lover's waist and pulled him flat against him. He then crushed their lips together for another searing kiss. 

Leonard broke the kiss long enough to speak. “You take a quick shower to clean this” he slid a hand from Jim’s hip to the hand in his hair, “And I'll give you…” he leaned in, took Jim’s bottom lip between his lips, sucked on it for a bit before letting go. “a gift.” He whispered as he lowered his hand from Jim’s hand down between their bodies to rub at his lover's erection through his pants. 

Jim groaned. “How about you give me my gift while I shower?” His eyes were darkened with lust but still seemed to have a glint to them at the idea. 

“I think I could do that.” McCoy replied huskily, pressing harder against Jim’s straining erection. 

Before either man could move the door chimed. They sighed in unison at the interruption. Pulling away, Leonard turned towards the door. Jim wrapped himself around him as he called the woman on the other side into the room. 

Janice Rand entered the room and didn't even blink at the sight of captain Kirk licking at doctor McCoy’s neck from behind him or at the doctor reaching back, trying to grab at any part of the captain he could reach. This wasn't the first time she'd seen the men in a disheveled and less than decent state. “You called captain.” she spoke clearly, calmly, showing no fear. Her eyes remained forward, she knew better than to focus or even glance at the hand the captain had under the doctor's t-shirt and most especially knew not to show that she saw the captain's other hand dip under the waistband of the doctors sleep pants or that she noticed the doctor's obvious arousal.

Kirk gestured behind them with his head. “On the nightstand you'll find Dr. McCoy’s gift, a cube with an eye in it. It needs to go down to med bay. They're expecting it. Make it quick.” he demanded before returning to the doctor's neck. 

Janice found the gift and made her way towards the door swiftly, paying as little attention to the lewd noises coming from the two men in the room as possible. Before she could exit the room however she heard the captain call to her once again. She turned back to face the two men and waited for the captain to address her. 

“One more thing, before you go.” Kirk’s voice was the same as always, calm yet authoritative. “Which do you think would be easier to replace, an eye of that exact color or a yeoman?” He knew the threat was clear and smirked at seeing the woman visibly swallow. 

“I'll take good care of the doctor's present.” Janice replied quickly, doing her best to hide her nervousness. 

“Good girl.” Kirk said with a wink before ignoring her once more. He turned Leonard around in his arms. “Should we get to that shower?” He licked his lips hungrily.

“I thought you'd never asked.” Leonard replied, returning his lover's needy gaze before they both headed eagerly to the fresher.


End file.
